


Misjudged

by Curianity



Category: Avengers, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depressed Peter, Eventual Smut, First story, Fluff, From friends to lovers, M/M, Peter is in college, Ryan Reynolds Deadpool, Shit doesn't make sense, Slow Build, Wade Is A Good Friend, Wade Saves Peter, Wade's boxes - Freeform, be nice, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curianity/pseuds/Curianity
Summary: Peter Parker's life has never been easy, being the son of Iron Man and Captain America, being Spider-Man since a couple of years. Still somehow going to college, and going on patrols in the evening before diner. And the worst thing: Having a creepy certain Merc in a black and red suit stalking him.  [...] is Wade's white box.{...} is Wade's yellow box. ( THIS MIGHT BE A LITTLE STRANGE, BUT I’M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS FANFIC. IF SOMEONE WANTS TO COPY AND CONTINUE IT IN THEIR OWN STYLE, LET ME KNOW. I think the storyline and plot and everything is pretty good and it’ll be a waste if it doesn’t have a ending. )





	1. Chapter 1

Where to start? Peter Parker's life is actually not as easy as people might think. Sure it's fun to have famous super parents, and being super yourself and all. But being 19 years old is never easy. You're practically already an adult, but how do you do adult stuff? Soon Peter has to make his own money and move on his own. Sure his parents will help and they'd rather have him stay with them forever. But that's not what Peter wants, he's always been very responsible, he wants to have his own life one day. Not go under the name 'Iron Man and Captain America's adopted son' He wants to be Peter Parker, or Peter Stark actually. 

 

When he was only a couple years old he was left at his uncle and aunt's place expecting his parents to come back, but they never did. Living with his dear aunt and uncle wasn't so bad, they raised him to be smart and kind. He was happy, until his uncle passed. That's when things went wrong, he was only 16 years old. That's also when he became Spider-Man, helping the citizens of New York made him feel better, made him feel useful. All his aunt ever did since then was mourn, and he didn't blame her. It was his fault his uncle Ben died anyway. She lost her job and could no longer take care of Peter. At the time Peter worked a part time job at Stark Tower and he liked it, he soon got to work together with Tony Stark, and grew attached to him. When he told him he had to go live on his own because of money issues, Tony Stark felt the responsibility to take the boy in and take care of him, that and he and Steve always wanted to have a son. Peter was perfect because no one could actually kidnap or harm him, he could take care of himself. 

 

Peter is home alone this week, and it's the third day. All alone in the big apartment at Stark Tower. He's making himself some breakfast, even though they could effort 10.000 servants, there is only one and she only cleans up the house when no one's home. 

He sits down at the bar in the kitchen eating his cereal. He stares outside trough the huge windows at the tall buildings, watching a bird as it flies by. He sighs, not really wanting to go to school, although it's fun at times, he'd rather stay at home in his warm cozy bed. He finishes of his cereal and places the bowl in the sink. Running up the stairs and making his way to his bedroom, he puts on his hoodie and shoes, opens his back bag and puts in his necessities like his books, wallet, phone and his mask and boots, already wearing his web shooters and suit underneath his normal clothing. He makes his way downstairs to the elevator, tries to fix his messy bed hair in the mirror, but gives up because that hair is unfixable. He decides to take the public transport instead of his uber driver. The ride to his school is pretty long but he gets to listen to his hipster music and think about his life at the moment.

\----

The school day was boring and most of the stuff he's been listening to today, he already knows. He decides to take off his clothes in the back of the school and puts on his mask and boots. He swings off into the city and lands on top of a not so tall building. He takes his phone out of his bag and puts it into the secret pocket of his suit. He hides his bag somewhere on the roof, no one ever comes up here anyway. 

He spends a couple of hours taking care of a couple of store robbery's and a couple of drunk people fighting in a alleyway. When he takes care of hopefully the last couple arguing in the back of a club he notices something shifting in the dark. He jumps on the wall to hide himself and check out who's lurking at him.

''I've already seen you baby boy, you don't have to hide from me!'' says a manly but childish voice from the dark corner. Peter sighs and lets himself drop to the ground, already knowing who that could be.

''Were you in the neighborhood or are you just stalking me again?''

''Oh sugar i wouldn't call it stalking, i prefer the term admiring from afar.'' says the man in the black and red suit, opening his arms and stepping out of the dark.

''Isn't that basically stalking?'' Peter says tired of his shit. Deadpool is been bothering him for the last couple of months. He just doesn't seem to get it that Peter is not interested. ''Erm..'' he pauses for a minute ''Baby boy you're so smart, it's threatening. How was school by the way? Still having problems with that Flash guy? You want me to beat him up for you? i wouldn't mind.''

''Can you shut up for a second?'' His voice hurts Peter's brain. ''How do you know about Flash anyway? Have you been following me to school?'' the young man raises his voice, hopefully Deadpool will understand that following him to school or anywhere really is _not_ okay. ''Oh sweetums, i would never!'' the brunette rolls his eyes and gets ready to take off. ''Wait! Where are you going?'' Deadpool practically jumps in front of him holding out his hand.

''Leaving, far away from you.'' Peter moves away from Deadpool, not at all trusting his quick reflexes. ''Ouch Spidey! Why so cruel huh?'' he clutches at his heart faking a heartbreak,

''What did i ever do for you to hate me?'' 

''Hah! You really  _need_ to ask me that? How about.. Every time i'm taking care of some criminals, you jump in and kill them all! And should i remind you of the time on the Brooklyn Bridge?'' 

''No.. You don't need to remind me of that. But that was a mistake and i apologized for that! Sorry Spidey, but you seem to be in trouble every time i find you in a fight, and i wouldn't want anything to happen to my hero!'' 

Peter shakes his head, putting his hand on his forehead and sighing. Deadpool is dangerous and unpredictable, he can't feel pity for him.

He looks up at the tall man again and notices his muscles in his chest and his broad shoulders, quickly looking away and slightly blushing, thank God for the mask. He also notices how close Wade is to him and takes a step back. 

''So, you wanna get some pizza? i know this really good pizza place, Mario is like the best Italian man i've ever met!'' 

''I'd rather not...'' Peter is actually quite hungry, and since his parents aren't home, quite lonely as well. He could use some socializing, but should it be with this guy? 

He looks up at Deadpool and tries to watch his expression through the mask. Although Wade is dangerous and takes nothing serious, he's never hurt Peter before, and he'd easily give his life to save him. Not that he would die anyway. 

Peter sighs and thinks about it for a second, just get some pizza, what could go wrong?

a lot, but fuck it.

''Sure, i'll go get pizza with you.''

at that Wade's cheering like crazy, jumping up and down, it almost makes Peter laugh but he controls himself. 

''Okay okay, calm down. I'll go with you but you gotta promise me that we're only gonna get pizza and eat it outside in public, on a rooftop or something, and you won't try anything else!'' he raised his voice at that last part, showing Wade that he's serious.

''Of course, spidey! anything for you.'' He bows at Peter and holds out his hand. Peter doesn't give him his hand, he'd probably try to kiss it. He ignores it anyway and turns to jump on a wall, ''Lead the way, weirdo.'' 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i already got so many Hits and Kudos whatever that means, thank you!! It made me feel pretty confident so i couldn't wait to write chapter 2. Again sorry for the spelling, and sorry if it doesn't make any sense, i'm trying! Enjoy!!

And so here they were, eating pizza on top of a pretty tall building, it was already getting dark so no one could spot them. Deadpool had payed and not just because Peter didn't bring his money but mostly because he wanted to be a gentlemen and saw this as their first 'date' 

He talked Peter's ears off non stop, Peter didn't even know what he was talking about at the moment, all he was focusing on was his delicious pizza. Until Peter noticed Wade stopped talking and looked up at him, he was sitting closer and had finished his pizza, Peter was looking at the white of Deadpool's mask. ''What?'' He asked, not even bothering moving away from him.

''You're cute'' the red condom man said,

''Thanks?'' Peter placed his slice down and covered his mouth with his mask, he did not trust Deadpool that close near him with his mouth exposed.

Speaking of his mouth. All Peter saw were scars and messed up skin, he knew the merc's face was a mess, and that he didn't like to show it to people. Peter understood, he must have had lots of mean comments and glares about it. Oh God, he was starting to feel pity for him again. He cleared his throat and scooted a little further away. Deadpool was still staring at him, smiling slightly, it almost made Peter stare because damn that was some cute smile.

''Stop looking at me like that, creep'' He said trying not to sound mean.

''I'm sorry cuteness! Btw, how are your parents? Where are Tin Man and Miss America anyway?'' He asked tilting his head like a confused dog. 

Peter looked away, checking out the buildings in front of him. ''They're on a mission for the week. Why? do you care?'' 

''Oh, yes i do~'' He singed in a creepy tone, grinning like evil. It made Peter feel awkward.

What was that creep thinking about? ''What?'' his voice broke, cursing at himself for sounding weak.

''Oh, nothing sweetums. If you like some company in your lonely big building, let me know. I'd probably be nearby'' 

''Ah, okay. Thanks but no thanks'' he said grabbing his last slice and stood up. He lifted up his mask and held onto the pizza with his teeth. 

''I'm leaving, thanks for treating me'' He didn't wait for the older man's reaction, he shot a web to a nearby building and jumped off leaving Deadpool by himself. 

 

Quickly he swung to the building he left his backpack at and swung home after he got it. 

\---

30 minutes later he was home, he already stripped out of his suit and rocked a Captain America shirt and some sport shorts.

Stepping into bed and putting his phone on the charger. Laying there, Peter was staring at his ceiling, rethinking everything he just did with Wade through his head. He wasn't so bad actually. He was actually quite sweet, not once did he try anything or did he make Peter feel uncomfortable. And it was quite cute how he tried to make Peter smile all the time with his lame jokes. The brunette shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand. 'Don't you dare to think about him like that. He's not my type' He turned to his side covering his face in the pillow.

For the next few hours he couldn't stop thinking about Wade and his stupid cute smile and seductive voice. Peter sighed for the 1000th time and got up from his bed, his whole body was covered in a slight sweat. Should he take a shower? Neh.

He walked to the kitchen, easily making his way even though it was already dark. 

After he got himself some milk he turned to stare into the living room, just standing there for a couple of seconds with his milk, thinking.

He shot out of his trance when he heard a loud thud near the windows. He looked over but couldn't see anything out of the usual so he walked up closer to the sound. He came across a little table standing against the wall nearby a big window which was halfway open, but that was something normal so he didn't think anything of it. He turned on a light standing on top of the table, and noticed something laying next to the table, he picked it up and placed it back. Probably just the wind. 

He made his way back to his bedroom and placed his milk on his nightstand and got in his warm bed. 

When he was finally kinda comfortable he heard something inside his bathroom, and sat straight up. 

He didn't have a cat or a dog so what could it be? He got up again and quickly slipped on his web shooters, making his way to the bathroom and opening it, nothing. He turned on his light, everything looked normal, he must be going crazy or something. 

Peter sighed and turned off the light and closed the door again. He took off his web shooters and placed them back on his messy desk. 

Walking up to his bed and lifting his covers ~ ''What the!?'' He backed off when he found a certain red wearing condom man in his bed!

''What is wrong with you!? How did you get in? Why are you in my bed?! Dammit Wade!'' The older man jumped out of the bed and opened his arms ''You called me by my name! Oh Spidey that means so much to me! You love me don't ya?'' 

Peter grabbed his own hair and rubbed his head ''Fuck! Why are you here you crazy? How did you get in?!' 

''Well it was a long journey up but i climbed, believe it or not. And luckily some of your windows were open, i wanted to suprise you!'' 

Peter just looked at him dumbfounded, and sat down at his desk chair, not even bothering to try and throw him out, the big man wouldn't budge. 

Wade saw how tired he looked and sat down on the edge of his bed, looking around his nerdy room, Peter had posters of some kind of bands on his wall, and even a crime wall, he has own at home himself! Petey and him have so much in common! Wade squealed on the inside, clutching his hands together. 

Peter was looking at him and sighed, he was to tired for this, he looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand '02:49am' 

''Wade, please, do me a favor. It's almost 3 am, please go home'' He sounded tired, he was tired, he didn't want to do this. 

''But Spidey, I thought it would be a good idea if we could have a sleepover, since you're so lonely. I'll be as quiet as a mouse'' He kicked off his boots and stripped down his weapons and pouches, as fast as possible so Peter couldn't say anything about it. 

When he was done he grabbed one of Peter's many pillows and laid flat down on the ground next to the king sized bed. 

Peter looked at him, not saying anything and he just stood up, Wade was watching him, wondering what'd he do. He looked tired enough to just lay down and fall asleep like that. And that's exactly what Peter did, not bothering talking to that stubborn guy anymore. He covered himself with his covers and closed his eyes. 

He's just gonna let Wade sleep on the floor for tonight. He'll lecture him about privacy and terms and norms in the morning. 

What could go wrong for now? 

 

Well, a lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might do Wade's POV in the next chapter, I hope you liked it! Leave a comment to let me know, I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

\- 8:13am - 

Wade was woken up by the bright sun shining through Peter's curtains. He's at Peter's place. In Peter's bedroom. Next to him in his bed. How did he get here again? Oh right, they had pizza and Wade followed him afterwards, climbing up Stark Tower and slipping in one of his windows. Boy was that a workout. He glanced next to him on the ground, there was a pillow, Wade grinned to himself, remembering he climbed into Peter's bed when the boy was fast asleep. He better get out before Peter wakes up, 'or not; he can just stay. Spidey would't mind'

[Get out of there freak, he was already upset that we were broke into his house!]

{No! Just stay, Peter would be so surprised and he'd kiss us on the mouth!}

[As if that could ever happen]

{Maybe if he sees our face he'd want to do just that and nothing else}

[You must be lost, did you take a good look at our ugly mug recently? He'd much likely have morning sickness]

'Could you two just shut up for a second? I'm trying to concentrate on his beautiful features'

The older male slowly caressed Peter's soft cheek and slid his index finger over his slightly parted lips. 

{He looks so dreamy~} 

[Quite literally]

"Yeah~" Deadpool sighed, causing Peter's eyes to snap open, when he saw the mask of Deadpool inches away from his own face he backed off, trying to create as much distance between the merc and him. 

"Do not fear young maiden, it is me, your knight in shining spandex, Deadpool" Wade said stupidly. 

"Wade?! Why are you in my house!? How did you get in here and why are you in my bed? Did we..?" he trailed off at the last question, looking confused and scared. Wade swooned at the idea of what they could have done last night "No spidey, we didn't do anything last night, but it's not yet to late to start something" He wiggled his hairless eyebrows underneath his mask. "And don't you remember? I broke in and you were okay with me staying on the floor, you were so tired you just didn't care, it was quite cute~" the older man clutched his hands together in front of his chest. "I saw you looking quite cold and lonely so i decided i should go warm you up" Peter looked a little lost, closing his eyes and sighing. His head was pounding "Did you drug me or something?"

Wade gasped in disbelieve "I can't believe you would think that!" 

"My head hurts"

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"No, thanks" Peter stood up from his bed facing away from Deadpool who took the change to quickly check out his ass.

Maybe spidey noticed because as soon as he got up he spurted over to the bathroom. [What's up with him?]

{Maybe a little shy}

Wade sighed satisfied, happy that his hero didn't freak out to much or kicked him out right away.  

 

Peter on the other hand aborted as fast as possible when he noticed his 'little problem' as soon as he got up. Wade couldn't see that, although it was something very normal and natural. The merc probably had the same problem right now. Peter didn't want to think about that, about Wade like that. He isn't attracted to Wade! He can't be. 

He slid down against his bathroom door and looked at his little friend ''Thanks a lot'' he whispered,

"Did you say something sweet cheeks?" Wade blared from the other room. 'How the hell did he hear that?' 

"N-no! I'm fine!" 

'Maybe a shower should do it'

"I'm going to take a shower, okay, you just stay there!"

He waited for a response

"You want me to join you?" Wade asked in a funny tone.

"No!" Peter's voice broke, he slapped himself. 

He quickly stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower in his fancy bathroom. 

 

The merc with the mouth was sitting on his spidey babe's bed, patiently waiting for Peter to return. Maybe they could go back to cuddling.

{Let's join him}

'No, not a good idea'

[He'll love it]

'No'

[...]

{...}

'....'

'He probably locked the door anyway' 

{Just go check!}

Wade cursed at himself for being this perverted but he was curious if Peter might have kept the door unlocked, secretly hoping Deadpool _would_  join in.

 

{Jackpot!} 

[The door is actually unlocked?]

Wade slowly pushed turned the door knob and opened the bathroom door, peeking his head inside. He couldn't see Peter, only the shape of his figure through the glass. 

{Oh my! He's actually naked}

[What a weirdo, taking showers in his bare ass] The white box said sarcastically. 

'Shh, ya'll are ruining it!'

The old perverted man stepped inside the bathroom oh so gently, not trying to caught Peter of guard. When he came closer to the shower glass he noticed something.

'What is spidey doing?'

{Dirty dirty things} Wade grinned like a maniac and opened the door to the shower, surprised spidey still hadn't noticed. 

{Take a look at his ass!} Wade couldn't control his eyes anymore, he had to take a peek. In front of him was a sexy naked spider, the water on his body made his skin look delicious, he wanted to touch every part of his body. Peter was bent over slightly, leaning his head on his arm against the shower wall, when Wade looked over he saw Peter had his lips parted and his eyes closed. 

Wade lost control over his entire body this time when he peeked a little lower, and noticed that spidey was in fact, doing dirty things to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is a little shorter, idk. 
> 
> Besides, cliffhanger! :D sort of. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, see ya when i see ya!

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm 100% Spideypool mess, and i love these nerds. I figured i'll write about them. English is not my first language so sorry about the spelling etc. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know, and give me some tips for the next chapter!


End file.
